


Day Off

by tvfanatic97



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Sexual Content, but it's not super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanatic97/pseuds/tvfanatic97
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning post-Avengers mission spent in bed where no real world responsibility calls.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some domestic fluff with some slight smut because I'm in a mood.

MJ slowly stirs from her slumber when she feels the slow, calculated drag of lips against the exposed skin of the slope of her neck starting from the base of her neck at the back of her head then travelling down to where her neck meets her shoulder. The lips then continue their path, now travelling along her exposed left shoulder that she isn’t currently lying on.

The owner of the lips pauses, moving the barrier of her tank top strap out of the way before continuing along her shoulder then he ends by peppering little chaste kisses to her bicep having sensed her stirring and wakefulness.

“Morning,” Peter croons, his voice an octave lower than usual the way it always is after he’s just woken up.

MJ turns onto her back so she can face her human alarm clock and smiles softly at him as she gives her body a moment to adjust to being awake, stretching out her limbs.

She stretches away from Peter when he tries to press his lips against hers. “Stay back, sir morning breath,” she warns, her face twisting in disgust as she cranes as far back away from him as she can without moving her whole body whilst Peter stretches towards her with his lips comically puckered, making cartoonish kissing sounds.

“You have morning breath too, c’mon MJ,” he whines almost petulantly.

“Nope,” she finally moves her body to get out of their bed. “We both have to brush our teeth before we can make out.”

“I’ve been away for ten days saving the world and my own girlfriend won’t even kiss me,” he huffs with a pout but he dutifully gets out of bed and follows her to their small shared bathroom. He’d been away in Europe then in Asia dealing with some super-villain with the Avengers and had only returned around midnight but MJ had already been fast asleep- so what she’s simultaneously both a child and a grandma who likes to be in bed by 10pm, sue her- so he’d quietly stripped down to his boxers then joined her in their bed and passed out.

He was so excited to properly greet his girlfriend after his time away when he woke up this morning hence the kissing wakeup call he’d given her and he’d hoped she’d forgo her no kissing first thing in the morning rule because she’d missed him so much but he should’ve known better.

After they finish brushing their teeth, MJ sprints back to their bedroom and dives beneath the covers, complaining of the cold; despite the modest size of their shared apartment that they got a lease on nearly 18 months ago once they both started earning steady pay checks, their place is always weirdly cold and especially now with the late fall/early winter chill at the start of December in the air.

Peter leans over her lying form and tugs the covers away from where she’s brought them up over her head. “Can I get my welcome home kiss now?”

“You’re like a child,” MJ chastises jokingly but she wraps her arms around his neck and drags him down to lie on top of her then kisses him thoroughly and languidly, like they have all the time in the world to just stay in this bed, in this apartment.

Eventually Peter reluctantly pulls away from the kiss and brings his forearms to rest either side of her head so he can hover over her to keep his full weight off her and properly look down at her.

“I missed you,” he says in a quiet whisper, his breath fanning over her face.

“I’d miss me too,” she says with a dramatic sigh.

Peter simply laughs lovingly at her words. After having been with her for coming onto six years now and been best friends with her for a further five before that, he knows her well enough to know that this is her way of saying “I missed you too”.

“I’m really glad it’s Sunday today,” he says against her skin already having resumed his previous kissing now having moved on to her right shoulder that he couldn’t kiss before because she was laying on it.

“Yep,” she says, popping the “p” at the end of the word. “I have a bunch of errands to run and I didn’t do your share of household chores whilst you were away so you have those to catch up on today.”

“MJ,” he whines, this time it’s definitely petulant. He’s pushed her tank top down and is now trailing kisses along her breast bone.

“You missed two Saturdays worth of chores so I’d get started on that now if I were you,” her traitorous back arches into his touch, undermining her words and the authoritative tone she’s going for.

“I’ll be really quick,” Peter tries to bargain.

MJ laughs at his words, her body bouncing on the mattress slightly with the movement. “I bet you will,” she teases.

Peter moves back up to her lips but he doesn’t kiss her, he hovers over her as he watches her intently whilst they breathe synchronously.

They get into a staring contest of sorts as they continue to watch each other for a prolonged moment but MJ definitively loses the contest when Peter’s hand sneaks beneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms- she doesn’t know how his hand even got there- and she closes her eyes slightly as her breath hitches. She’s never worn underwear to bed to allow things to _breathe_ but she regrets that immensely now.

“Is this okay?” Peter asks as his hand hovers lightly over her centre, not touching her until he gains consent.

She nods for him to continue and adjusts her position slightly to accommodate his hand but decides she’s not done teasing him yet, “This isn’t one of your chores, Peter.”

His finger slowly circles her clit, simply testing the waters. “I’ll do all my chores plus more after this.”

“Or, you could just go and do the chores now. Y’know-" she pauses, tries to calm her increasingly erratic breathing before continuing, “-you really need to start pulling your weight around the house. This isn’t the 60s, men and women share the domestic duties now.”

Peter simply hums in agreement, his eyes focused on where his hand is moving underneath her sleeping pants as he continues his ministrations, electing to ignore her jab since they both know that he normally does most things around the house- way more than she does, in fact.

“MJ,” he looks back up at her, his stare almost predatory. “It’s been so long, I just want a taste.”

MJ swallows audibly and stares back at him.

“Please,” he all but pleads.

MJ doesn’t respond and instead moves her hands to the waistband of her pants to start pushing them off until Peter realises what she’s doing and moves both hands to rest over hers to stop her movements so he can take over.

He slides the pants off her legs then throws them with pinpoint accuracy onto the chair in the corner of their bedroom which he normally complains that she always leaves her clothes on instead of putting them in the laundry hamper, whilst MJ shifts up the bed so she’s closer to the headboard.

He then settles back on the bed, nestled between her legs which he takes the liberty of spreading open to give him full access.

Within mere minutes he has MJ writhing uncontrollably on the bed, alternating between moans and raspy groans, begging him to both stop and continue as he alternates between licking, sucking and using his fingers- constantly keeping her teetering on the edge but never letting her go over it no matter how much she begs and pleads.

She both hates and loves how well he knows her body after all the years he’s spent familiarising himself with it, learning what does it for her, learning how to tease her and bring her to the point where she’s a begging, panting mess, pulling at his hair desperately in search of some relief.

Eventually he takes mercy on her and gives her the orgasm she’s been begging him for then he lies beside her, self-satisfied as he waits for her to come back into her own body and remember how one breathes again.

He makes to get out of the bed but she grabs his hand and pulls him back down to lie back next to her, where he _belongs_. “Where are you going?”

“I have chores to do, remember,” Peter smirks at her.

“There are no chores Peter. Do you really think I wouldn’t clean the apartment for almost two weeks whilst you were gone just to spite you because it’s your job?” She asks incredulously.

“You would _absolutely_ do something like that,” Peter says with a snort.

She rolls over so she’s laying over him, “Shut up.” Then she presses her lips against his.

They continue kissing, the pace languid and unrushed but it seems to be enough for Peter as she feels him rise to attention against her thigh.

Peter easily lifts her so she’s properly laying on top of him.

“I’m too tired to be on top,” MJ complains.

“I’ve just been on a 10-day mission, I’m tired too!” Peter jokingly complains in return.

“But you’re Spider-Man.”

He shakes his head fondly as he moves her so she’s laying beneath him then he rids her of her tank top and himself of his boxers.

Joining feels like truly coming home after the period of time he’s spent away. They move together slowly, lazily, not really chasing their finish but more just moving along then maybe hoping to happen upon it.

“I missed you,” she whispers into his ear then presses kisses to the outer shell of his ear.

“How come you had to wait till we were having sex to say that?” Peter asks with a breathless laugh, maintaining a steady pace whilst she meets him thrust for thrust.

She ignores his comment as they continue to move whilst he presses kisses down her neck, whispering prayer like words about how beautiful she is, how much he loves her and how much he’d missed her against the skin.

Peter increases the pace of his movements when she lets him know she’s close then she finishes first before he joins her shortly after.

After they clean up in the bathroom they both collapse back on the bed, Peter on his back whilst MJ lies over him with her head resting on his shoulder, nestling into his neck.

“Do you want to talk about the mission?” She asks in the quiet of the room. She no longer takes it personally when Peter doesn't want to confide in her because despite her reassurances, he still somehow feels like it’s unfair of him to burden her with the Spider-Man part of him. He’s a dumbass. But she’s reconciled with it because she knows that Tony got him a therapist that he regularly sees- but that doesn’t mean she won’t still ask though.

“No, I just wanna lay here with you,” he rubs a hand up and down her bare back.

“Okay,” MJ concedes, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She may have accepted that Peter speaks to a professional about all this but that doesn’t take away the slight insecure and self-doubting part of her that questions why he doesn’t feel like he can confide in her.

The slight disappointment in her voice must not be effectively hidden because Peter notices, “No Em, it’s- it’s _not that_. The mission was a lot of work but it went well and there were no hitches. I just wanna enjoy your company after all the time away from you.”

“It was only ten days, drama queen,” she teases.

“Ten days too long,” he says with an exaggerated sigh.

“You’re so gross,” she says with faux exasperation but presses a chaste kiss against his Adam’s apple anyway.

“Since I don’t have chores to do, what do you wanna do today?” Peter asks, his hands never pausing their action where he continues to rub soothing circles on her back.

She makes a show of pretending she’s thinking long and hard, with exaggerated humming and wondering aloud sounds. “Well there’s a world book fair this afternoon I saw being advertised at work, or we could watch a film at that little theatre that opened down the block. We should always support local businesses after all.”

When she gets no response to her suggestions she moves her head off his shoulder and rests it on her hand so she’s looking down at him, “Are you even listening to me?”

Peter just watches her, considering her for a moment before he realises she’s waiting for a response, “Yeah, yeah I’m listening. We could do those things or- or _we could get married_.”

MJ snorts in disbelief and looks over his face for a moment to confirm he’s being serious. When she’s finally convinced he’s being serious she bursts out in laughter, laughing heartily and loudly.

“This is one of the most Peter Parker things that you’ve ever done, Peter Parker,” she finally says after she’s stopped laughing for long enough.

“So is that a yes or a no?”

She sighs, “Fine Peter, I’ll make this relationship official on paper even though I decided back when were still at Midtown that you were the person I was gonna spend the rest of my life with.”

“Were you gonna tell me your plans of growing old with me?” Peter asks curiously in amusement.

“No, I figured I’d just get pregnant and trap you for life,” she retorts causing them both to laugh.

After a while Peter speaks up again, “I was gonna ask you on our anniversary, you know.”

“I would’ve hated that.”

“I know,” he agrees simply, still looking up at her with the same look of awe and adoration like she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him and will ever happen to him that he always looks at her with and has done since before they got together in college.

She smiles at him before laying back on him to press her lips against his for a celebratory “just engaged” kiss. She doesn’t tell him how she’d already found the small black box whilst she was cleaning a couple of days ago that he’d hidden in their utility cupboard figuring she’d never go in there since she doesn’t clean.

Suffice to say they don’t leave their bed until they’re forced to when real life and work calls Monday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely *NOT* putting out random one-shots to distract away from the fact that I haven't updated my on-going multi-chapters in weeks now- what...who said that... Anyway, hope you enjoy this and as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Also as always, you can find me on tumblr @tvfanatic97-2 and on twitter @tvfanatic97 should you like, want to x


End file.
